Lucky Boy
by Mr. BG
Summary: Ben gives Gwen a reformed Charm of Bezel. Will she become 'Lucky' Girl again or is it the other way around? Ben has all the luck pun intended . The title gives you a clue. BenXGwen One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** Hello! Seeing as though I'm not doing anything in particular at this very moment I decided to write a fic. I was happy a lot of you loved **Clean Getaway**. I was proud of that fic too! BTW, any of you watched the **Incredible Hulk** yet? It was...well...incredible!! I won't be surprise if you won't like this new fic as much since the plot isn't thought out that much. More like some few tosses but I'll give it my best shot! I recommend you read the reviews of my recent fics again because I usually leave messages whenever I read your reviews! Enough of this pointless banter…On with the story!

Another alien bites the dust. Triumphant, Fourarms stands before the amazed crowd, his ego ever growing from their praise. Gwen on the other hand didn't appreciate the attention given to her dweeby cousin. She helped too. Why don't they give her credit? Sometimes I wish I still had the Charms of Bezel and then I can become Lucky Girl again and I can have as much attention without people ever knowing who I was.

Their summer vacation continues as the two of them leisurely sat at opposite ends of the table while their grandfather drove through the afternoon. He's pretty sure his two grandkids' famous verbal slugfest will begin in 5…4…3…2…1…

"What was that about back there? You're always showing off to the crowd. You are such a glory hog! I helped too you know!" Gwen shouted looking at her cousin. Here we go again.

"It's not about getting credit for saving the day. What's important is that I saved all those people." Ben smiled satisfyingly.

"Oh, is that why you were raising your hands in the air like you just won the championship or something? Not to mention the 'Who's your hero?' line. I swear I hear that one every time you save the day. But does anyone ever notice me when I help? Hello? Where is Gwen's appreciation?" She shot back. Every word was like a sting to Ben's face. Here comes the guilt trip. I hate having a conscience.

"Well…if it makes you feel better…**I** appreciate your help." Ben said, blushing a bit. Gwen calmed down a little to hear what he has to say. "I mean…you ARE the brains of this team, always packed with information about everything we come across and not to mention that hocus-pocus that you do. Magic kind of rocks…" Ben said with that silly grin on his face.

Gwen was touched, deeply touched. Who knew the dweeb could be such a charmer? It was pretty sweet of him to try and cheer me up (There's hope for you yet Ben!). The boy went silent after his last words trailed off. Probably embarrassed of what he said (Or not).

"Thanks Ben." Gwen said finally putting on a smile. I have to admit Gwen does look kind of cute when she's happy…uh…I did not just think that. Tell me I didn't? Something must be wrong with my head…never mind. Forget you ever thought of that Ben…

"No prob." Ben smirked. "Oh, I almost forgot…during the battle, I came across this!" Ben said fumbling through his pocket trying to fish out what he got earlier. Finally, with a flourish on his face, he shows Gwen something quite interesting; a sort of gem that Ben was kind of familiar with. He was sure he saw it before. "Tadaa! Waddya think?"

Gwen's eyes opened with amazement. "Th-that's…" She couldn't quite make up her sentence, probably from too much excitement. "One of the Charms of Bezel!" she finally finished.

"You mean that magic thingy you put on to become… (Sigh)…Lucky Girl?" Ben couldn't believe it. Not her again…

"The one and the same." Gwen smiled. "Although that specific gem controls luck. Unlike the other one who boosts the wearer's physical abilities, this one just makes the wearer plain lucky." Although I thought I already destroyed these gems. Maybe something happened and causes them to reform again. No matter, what's important is I get to wear it again.

"Really? Maybe I should wear it then?" Ben smiled much to Gwen's disappointment. Not the guilt trip again! "I'm just kidding! Here! You have it." Ben said offering the gem.

"You sure Ben? You didn't seem to like it when I was Lucky Girl before…why now?" Gwen asks a little bit confuse.

"I told you. It's not about the credit. It's about being able to save people." Ben said faking a smile (Right Ben. You are a good faker!).

Is this really Ben? He seems a little too nice. Whatever, I like it! Maybe he'll finally stop being such a doofus! Who to thunk Ben could be this nice…to me? I always thought he hated me. Guess things can change in one summer.

Gwen happily wore her reformed gem and proceeded to stand up and view herself in the mirror, to see if she looked nice with it. Just as she did, her feet gave way and she found herself falling to the ground but she was caught by Ben. They looked at each other for a moment before finally pulling away. Both with a blush registered on their face.

"Thanks…" Gwen quickly said turning her head away.

"You're welcome doofus." Ben quickly answered also not daring to face her. "What gives? I thought the gem makes you extremely lucky? It just did the exact opposite…" Gwen smelled real nice…Okay Ben…your starting to weird yourself out. What's wrong with you?

"I don't know. But you did catch me and I think that counts as being lucky although I'm not sure it was the gem's doing."

"I think I'm just gonna head on to bed. Kinda tired from the fight." Ben said just to have an excuse to get himself away from Gwen. Why am I having these feelings for her? Probably just my mind thinking random things. Maybe a good night's sleep will straighten my head.

"You do that. You look like you really could use some shut eye. I'm just gonna browse the web a little." Gwen said as she opened her laptop. From that angle when Ben caught me I swear he looked kinda cute. Gwen shrugged her head. Great…I just thought my dweeby cousin was cute. Jeez, how hard did I hit my head in that fight? Never mind…my worry for now is this charm. Why did I just fall when its suppose to make me lucky?

Gwen began her research on the charms again. "Okay, five magical artifacts…ancient runes…grants the user different abilities…yadda, yadda, yadda…hello? What this? The charms also come with weaknesses however" Gwen started reading this part of the article. She neglected it before because she was excited to use the charm. "Take the Luck Charm for example. When the wearer shows affection towards another person, the charm will read the wearer's deepest desires and replicate them into an actual situation. The wearer will find him/herself unintentionally doing things that will somehow get him/her closer to the person he/she desires."

Gwen was shocked. This can't be right! I don't like Ben…do I? That was just mere coincidence. Simply by chance. Why would I be affectionate towards that doofus? I mean, I hate him don't I? He's gross and obnoxious and…well…tons of other stuff! (Keep telling yourself that)

"I think I need some sleep." Gwen says massaging the sides of her head. "I'm pretty sure that 'incident' with Ben was just a fluke." She avoided Ben when she passed by him. He was sound asleep. He looks kind of peaceful. Like a cute baby or something…stop it Gwen! You don't really feel that way towards Ben! She shook her head and proceeded to the top bunk. Things will be better tomorrow. And with that Gwen has drifted off to sleep.

"Rise and shine kids!" Max said nudging the two awake.

"Morning Grandpa!" Gwen sat up and smiled.

"Mmmnnn." Ben mumbled with his face buried in his pillow.

"Breakfast is ready. You two eat up. I'm having an appointment with a couple of Plumber buddies of mine. I might be gone the whole day so you two better behave." Max said before exiting the RV.

"Ben! C'mon, wake up already you lazy dweeb." Gwen says pulling his arm. Ben was just about to sit up when Gwen gave his arm a strong tug which resulted in Ben falling on top of her. When Ben pulled himself up in a crouching position, he noticed himself staring directly into his cousin's face. A blush appeared on both their faces and Ben quickly pulled away embarrassed.

"Sorry…" he said softly.

"Umm…why did you stare at me like that?" Gwen says a little embarrassed. Ben wanted to say something but he couldn't. He was surprise himself why he looked at Gwen liked that. "Never mind. Let's just forget the whole thing." Gwen said quickly walking towards the eating table.

"I wish I could." Ben whispers to himself before taking a seat at the opposite end of the table. "From what I've seen I think your charm is broken or something." Ben muses.

Gwen felt her cheeks heating up again. I can't tell Ben about the charm's…weakness. He might think that actually I like him. (I thought you do. Man, you're so confusing. If you don't like what has been happening so much, why don't you just take it off? Are you perhaps enjoying being this close to Ben? Ooops! Sorry…on with the story!)

"Maybe it takes a day or two to adjust." Gwen lied.

"Maybe…" Ben says finishing his meal and was about to place his plate on the sink.

"Here, let me." Gwen says taking the plate from him and placing in on the sink. It's my chore to wash the dishes anyway. Ben can take out the trash. I can't stand doing such a dirty job. Lucky me! At least the dweeb gets stuck with the nasty chore. Gwen was about to gather up the other plates when she slipped on a wet spot near the sink and fell directly into Ben's arms.

He feels warm. It's so comforting. I never thought Ben felt this nice to touch. Gwen unknowingly buried herself deeper into his arms, much to Ben's surprise. She was too caught up in her own thoughts that she neglected the fact that she just placed herself in a deep hug with her cousin.

"Uuhhh, could you let go Gwen?" Ben said, blushing bright red. What is up with her? Is she doing this on purpose? Nah…couldn't be. Accidents happen. But not this often…before she started wearing that charm. Can that charm be the reason for all of this? How ironic. Wow! I can't believe I knew what ironic means! Great…I'm starting to think like Gwen too… (Shudders)

Upon hearing Ben's voice Gwen quickly pulled away, very embarrassed. Stupid charm! I wish I would just take it off (you know you can do that right?)! But…I could be lucky in a different way than this. Maybe after I beat a bad guy then I can take it off (Sigh. Excuses…just admit your feelings already…).

"Sorry." Gwen says softly.

"You sure you're okay? Ever since you wore that charm you've become kind of clumsy and that should be in my department." Ben said trying to ease up tension.

"I'm fine." Gwen said turning around. "I think I'll just take a shower." Gwen needed to cool her head after that embarrassing situation. Inside the shower she was heavy with thought. Stupid! Why did you hug him that long?! What if he puts two and two together?! Even if he is slow he would have surely figured it out by now! What to do? What to do? I guess I have no other choice. I have to…tell him the truth. Sooner or later he's bound to discover it by himself.

She exits the shower wrapped in a towel. She was too busy agonizing over her dilemma that she fails to notice Ben walking towards her. It would appear he was deep in thought to notice her too (Doesn't anyone look where they're going anymore?). Their faces accidentally meet and their lips softly brushed against each other. They both flinched from the collision before finally realizing what had happened.

"Oh my God! Did I just kiss you?" they both said in unison while pointing their fingers at each other.

"It was an accident I swear!" still in unison. (Loving minds think excuses alike!)

"Gwen, I didn't mean to do it! Don't freak out!" Ben panicked. (I think it's you who's freaking out buddy.)

"I know you didn't mean it. Listen… I need to confess something." Gwen says nervously.

After a long and embarrassing talk with Ben…

"So…all this was because of that charm?" Ben says in disbelief.

"Yeah." Was only what Gwen could say.

"So let me get this straight…you like me?" Ben says in an even bigger disbelief. Wait…back up…Gwen does like me? (clueless…) Yes! Wait…gotta play it cool…listen to what she has to say. If she does, I guess it's good as anytime to tell her the truth too.

"Yeah…" was her answer again. "Please don't hate me Ben. I'm sorry I never said anything but it was only because I was scared. I know you don't like me back so I'm really sorry about all this. Let's not tell Grandpa and I promise I'll…" Ben quickly cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. Ben is kissing me? I don't understand. Does he…

Ben finally broke the kiss. "Don't talk anymore, Gwen. Let's just enjoy the moment okay? I think you'd already understand." Ben says with a smile. Ben turns off the lights of the RV and the surrounding turns pitch black. The night was getting playful for these two. (I would leave this part to your imagination. Remember, Gwen is still just wearing a towel (snicker) or they could be playing Bingo for all you know. Hehe)

(I wonder what happened to Max. Guess he got drunk with his buddies. Lucky for Ben and Gwen. Thank you Luck Charm!)

**Author's note:** That's about all I got! Hope you guys like it! Review! The moral of the story is: Always have a Luck Charm with you just in case! Hehe! Peace out!

P.S. I'd be okay on the concept of Kevin hitting on Gwen if they had made it into a **love triangle**.Gwen would make a decision whether she would stick with Ben or go with Kevin. That would have made the story more interesting don't you think? Ben would prevail in the end because I want him too. Gotta problem with that? Sue me! Haha!


End file.
